Deep Sea Tooth
|} The Deep Sea Tooth (Japanese: しんかいのキバ Deep-Sea Fang), formatted DeepSeaTooth prior to Generation VI and Deepseatooth in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, is a type of held item introduced in Generation III. It allows to evolve into , and also boosts the of a Clamperl that holds it. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} | 1000| 100}} |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 1,000}} |} |} Effect In battle If held by , doubles its . Outside of battle Causes to evolve into when traded while holding it. This consumes the Deep Sea Tooth. Description |A hold item that raises the Sp. Atk of Clamperl.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. A fang that gleams a sharp silver. It raises the Sp. Atk stat.}} |An item to be held by Clamperl. A fang that gleams a sharp silver, it raises the Sp. Atk stat.}} |An item to be held by Clamperl. A fang that gleams a sharp silver, it raises the Sp. Atk stat.}} |An item to be held by Clamperl. This fang gleams a sharp silver and raises the holder's Sp. Atk stat.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Slateport City | |- | | | Trade |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | | 14400 Poké Coupons |- | | | (treasure hunter) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (Red-Striped) (5% chance) |- | | | Join Avenue ( ), White Forest (Store 1) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (Red-Striped) (5% chance) |- | | Azure Bay | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (Red-Striped) (5% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance), Crescent Isle, Mirage Caves (south of , north of Fallarbor Town, west of , north of Fortree City, north of , southeast of , south of , north of ), Mauville Food Court |- | | | (Lv. 1) |- | | | Battle Tree (32 BP) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Konikoni City | Battle Tree (32 BP) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (Red-Striped) (5% chance) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Deepseatooth appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Deepseatooth at Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring, can be evolved into . This consumes the Link Cable and Deepseatooth. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |A supersharp fang with a subtle gleam. It allows a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Grand Sea (25F, if the player has none), Far-off Sea (51-75F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Appearance In the anime A Deep Sea Tooth and a Deep Sea Scale appeared in The Evolutionary War. They were used to evolve and Nancy's into a and a , respectively. In this episode, Deep Sea Teeth were revealed to be found on Island C of the A-B-C Islands. Two Deep Sea Teeth appeared in Showdown At Linoone as some of the items . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=深海之牙 |zh_cmn=深海之牙 |fr=Dent Océan |de=Abysszahn |it=Dente Abissi |ko=심해의이빨 Simhae-ui Ippal |pt_br=Deep Sea Tooth |es=Diente Marino |fi=Syvänmerenhammas }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:Stat-enhancing held items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Abysszahn es:Diente marino fr:Dent Océan it:Dente Abissi ja:しんかいのキバ zh:深海之牙（道具）